Puddles of Memories
by lost-kite
Summary: A young vampire is in Forks. Even before meeting Bella, the newcomer holds an inexplainable hatred toward the oblivious human. Formerly titled Method to My Madness. ON HIATUS.
1. insatiable thirst

The burning in my throat grew unbearably worse. There was only one thing that would satiate my hunger.

_Blood_. It was a vital need. More than just vital. Life-sustaining. (So to speak)

I ran faster, pushed harder. All thoughts fled from my mind. The seemingly unquenchable thirst blinded all else.

Then, I found what I was searching for. A scent- a warm one, gave me hope of a satisfying meal.

Creeping silently through the trees of the forest, I let the predator emerge and take over in me. Releasing to nothing but my senses and animal instincts.

I attacked without a second thought. Before the animal even had time to realize any danger,the blood flowed no longer through its body. I drank deeply, relishing the warmth and texture. Soon- too soon, it was dry.

I paused a moment to let the blood flow through my own body.

I slowly opened my eyes. I suspected now that they had returned to their former color, rather than glinting black.

Now that my desiccated throat had been temporarily relieved, I took in my surroundings with increased awareness. The animal, I had finally realized, was a large stag.

I hadn't even known what it was till after it was drained. It could have been a human, and I wouldn't even have noticed.

I sighed heavily and quickly disposed of the lifeless body. It was never enough feeding like this- just enough to resist. I was no where_ near_ having any self control with humans. That's why I was here, foolishly hiding from them.

Looking around once again, I observed the forest in its entirety. It was dense and thick, dark and ominous. No human would be stupid enough to journey this deep into the menacing woods.

I moved forward at a much slower pace thinking.

It must be extremely odd for one of my kind to choose a lifestyle such as this. To feed on animals rather than humans. But this was my decision. And I was sure there were others like me. I was in search of such ones.

I heard a distant sound I didn't recognize at first. It snapped me out of my reverie. It was a car. I paused contemplating. I did not know where I was. Somewhere in the north, I suspected. I had been wandering aimlessly for weeks searching… I wasn't even sure for what exactly. I moved faster now, following the sound, but still warily.

I found a break in the trees just ahead but did not go though. I heard a few passing cars more clearly now on a nearby road. I stepped slowly out of the brush stealthily, remaining unseen.

I spotted a large sign next to the road which read:

_**Welcome to Forks**_

**Hello, thank you for joining me. I bet it is pretty obvious to see now that our friend here is a vampire. In the future, any recognizable characters, plot lines, dialogue are not owned by me, but by their original authors. This is fan based. The next chapter will give us some more insight into who exactly this person is. So i hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. cautious acquaintances

_Forks? _I never heard of the place. But the rest of the sign informed me that I was now in Washington State.

I followed the direction of the road, still kept hidden in the adjacent forest.

My thoughts were hectic. I endeavored to sort through the chaotic mess.

What led to my being here? How long have I been wandering? Has it been months? A year? I've lost track of time.

The intense feeling of anxiety overcame me. I became troubled that Kureno was disappointed with me. He has displayed nothing to me but the most genuine kindness. The first I have ever received. But after I had discovered what he had done, I left. Perhaps it was foolish- and selfish of me. But right now…

I couldn't make myself care.

There was a crushing weight upon my shoulders. Though there was no physical load, it felt as if the massive burden was intent on burying me.

A faint sound, almost inaudible, caught my attention. I tensed immediately. I became extremely incensed over myself- I _had_ to be more alert.

I felt the presence of others of my kind. I knew there were four of them, though they weren't visible. I only now caught their scent.

I continued reprimanding myself because of my stupidity. I was aware of their approach. Remaining in place, I attempted to keep my stance casual so as to avoid a confrontation. I was outnumbered.

I suspected that these vampires were probably just territorial. After a word or two, they would just send me on my way.

Then, they each stepped out from their concealed places. They seemed just as wary of me as I was of them.

There were three males and one female. The female was delicately tiny with short, wispy hair the same color as my own. The males towered over her. Two of them were blond and the last had bronze colored hair.

One of the blonds- the oldest looking of them, though still young in appearance, stepped forward. He was clearly the leader of the coven. As he drew closer to me, I noticed for the first time a difference between them and other vampires I had met. A difference that made them like me.

He obviously noticed the color of my eyes, as did the others. They studied the rest of me. My disarrayed appearance provided me the look of a transient wanderer. I looked harmless enough.

I began to grow nervous under the scrutiny. I tried hard not to let it show.

I broke the silence, "Hello." I said simply, evenly. I felt oddly calm.

The leader smiled gently and said, "Hello. My name is Carlisle, and these are members of my family- Jasper, Edward, and Alice." He gestured to the silent individuals behind him.

I bowed slightly out of habit. Back where I came from it would be the polite action when meeting persons.

But the one called Carlisle identified the others as _family_. An absurdly foreign concept to ones of our kind. And the context of his words led me to believe there were other members also.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rin." I replied pleasantly enough. It was all the information I offered.

He smiled again, but I didn't return the gesture. "It is nice to meet you as well. It has been quite awhile since we have had a visitor like yourself, and we were merely cautious, I hope you do not take offence."

"No, of course not." I answered automatically.

"You look as if you have been traveling for some time. You are welcome to come to our home. It would be more comfortable for conversation." Carlisle offered kindly. He was probably right. I glanced up at the now heavy rain falling from the sky.

"That is very kind of you, but I was just passing through." _Home_. Did he mean a permanent residence? How would they manage something like that- especially a large coven like theirs?

The female I assumed was Alice and the other blond who was called either Edward or Jasper looked to the bronze haired one. However, his eyes were fixed on me in a glare. It seemed as if the others thought he would know if I had an ulterior motive or posed a threat.

I recalled the extra gifts certain vampires have. I have some myself. There were a very few I knew that had such talents. Maybe they were using their abilities on me. The way they knew I was here, the strange calmness I felt, and now this guy staring at me who seemed like he was trying to read my mind or something.

"We would like for you to join us. It seems we have as much to learn about you as you do us." That was true in the very least.

I don't know what possessed me but I replied, "Yes. I will join you."

**--I will admit it seems this is getting off to a slow start, but I pretty much know where I am going with this story. So I will try to update more often. I am also editing these chapter constantly to make them sound better. I'm trying to improve my writing so tell me what you think!**


	3. questions

The Cullens (as I soon learned they were called) shared with me the fascinating history of their family.

The shy had been dark with its low menacing clouds that were prepared to open the deluge of rainfall upon the unsuspecting ground. The time was late. Most of the human inhabitants of the town were doubtless sleeping peacefully in their beds. As they should be. They were naive of the peril that lurked outside. We moved in a steady, deliberate pace. Our journey through the woods to their house did not take long.

Their home shocked me. I wasn't exactly sure what I had been expecting, but this surely wasn't it. Perhaps something less… conspicuous. I had never seen the like.

I met Esme, a soft spoken, gentle being. Other family members, Emmet and Rosalie, I was informed, were away for the time being.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward, due to the subtle urging of Carlisle, left, leaving Carlisle, Esme, and me alone.

We took seat in a charming, tranquil space, which I assumed was the living room.

Then, they told me their stories. Those were indescribable. They did not overlook one detail as to how each relation came to the family. They were so honest in their tale. As if they had nothing to hide- and maybe they didn't.

At this point, I hadn't made an attempt to read any of them. Feeling and reading the electric waves flowing through multiple beings in my presence proved extremely difficult. It was much easier to try with a single entity.

I was still tremendously wary of this vampire family. However, in the forest, seeing the similarity in our eye colors, made me, somehow, relaxed in their company. I only knew my own coven- I wasn't sure how to even converse with these ones. But, their genuineness swayed me to be as sincere as they had been.

"So now, Rin? It is your turn." Both of them gazed intently at me, patiently waiting.

My face was stoic, detached. "My name is Isuzu, but I prefer Rin." I did not give the reason why.

They did not look frustrated with my lack of details. The interrogation continued. Carlisle incited, "How is it you came to be here? As one of our kind?"

I released a sigh. "Simply: wrong place, wrong time." I knew they would appreciate more facts so I continued grudgingly, "I was born here in the states but then lived in Japan, up until two years ago when I was changed."

"You are very young."

"Yes."

"How did you find this way of life?" Esme inquired referring to our shared diet.

"Soon after my change, I found others." I then remembered Carlisle's age. Since he has been around for some time I wondered, "Have you heard of Kureno Manabe?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. No, I haven't."

I just nodded slightly in response.

"Why was it that you left your coven?" He questioned.

I didn't answer right away. I contemplated for a moment. I decided that some things were best kept silent. "I… wanted to explore more of the world on my own." I lied.

They didn't seem convinced, but they did not press the matter further.

"Would you tell us more about your unique ability?"

They had told me of their group's unusual skills. A seer, an empath, a mind reader; strength, beauty, fervor, and compassion were the aptitudes and outstanding qualities this family had.

"In Japanese it's called _denpa_. I can feel electric waves of persons. This lets me sense their… _auras_. Everyone has different signals. I can memorize then recognize individuals I already know. " Somehow, revealing this made me feel… vulnerable- speaking of something I, myself, did not fully understand.

I went on, "In the beginning, it really… frightened me. It felt like constantly being electrocuted. Over time, with some help, I was able to learn how to control it."

"Can you feel our _signals_ now?" Esme asked curiously.

"Yes. I don't try to read many persons at a time, though. It can be extremely… painful. I am not entirely sure how I came to acquire such an ability. The theory that we bring our strongest traits from our past lives to this one, in my case, does not seem entirely plausible."

"There are still many things in this world that are a mystery to us."

"Yes." I bleakly agreed.

There was a pause the length of many human heartbeats. The silence was maddening. I suppose they were thinking what they were going to do with me.

Carlisle finally broke the silence. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need… Isuzu."

I was too shocked to even take offence at his use of my real name. I anxiously glanced at both of their faces. I saw nothing but genuineness.

"Thank you. I truly do appreciate it." my voice was filled with gratitude.

"You are welcome, Isuzu."

**--****I've been extremely busy with school and other things. So, I'm sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be soon hopefully (It will include a certain human we all know)**


End file.
